kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Alois Trancy
''EarlStated in Black Tabloid. '''Alois Trancy' (アロイス・トランシー Aroisu Toranshi) is the new character introduced in Kuroshitsuji II, along with Claude Faustus and Hannah Anafeloz. He is the head of the Trancy household, referred to as "Your Highness", by his butler, Claude, and his maid, Hannah Anafeloz, also as "danna-sama" (旦那様), which means "Master" or "Lord".Kuroshitsuji II Official Promotional Video on Kuroshitsuji Official Website Later, it is stated that his real name is Jim Macken (Jim McCain).Toro Shitsuji Appearance Alois is a young boy with light blond hair, long eyelashes, and light blue eyes. He wears a long plum purple frock coat, a forest green vest with black lining and black at the back, a white button-up shirt, shorts, long black stockings, brown high heel boots with purple laces, and a dark grey-black ribbon tied around his neck. He holds his Faustian Contract mark with Claude - an encircled, gold pentagram-like shape - on his tongue. His contract mark is not visible at all times, and is mainly only shown if Claude is nearby. In his disguise as a maid, he wears a medium blond wig with twintails, and Hannah's maid clothing. From the front he looks almost the same as normal except for a few strands of extra hair and the twintails from the wig.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 5 At the masquerade ball, he wears a vampire costume: a mid-length purple coat with black fur trimming the collar, cuffs and hem, red batwings attached to the back, and a red ribbon brooch with a set of fangs in its center; plus purple pants, a small purple top hat with black batwings, and costume fangs over his teeth. Personality Alois seems to have an overall cheerful disposition in spite of hardships and misgivings. However his emotions are quite unpredictable, fluctuating from being enthusiastic and hyperactive to angry the next and he loses interest in things fairly quickly. One of his few consistent traits is his attachment and dependence to his butler, Claude, whose attention he is frequently trying to attract. Due to his horrific childhood that contained no parental figures, it sparked his extreme need for affection and acknowledgment from Claude. He is easily frightened of things such as the dark and being alone. He has an interest in having Ciel, solely for the purpose of angering Sebastian as Claude tricked Alois into believing that Sebastian killed his brother. Alois often uses harsh and impolite language, regardless of whom he is speaking to. This includes slang more appropriate to the lower classes, like the adjective "bloody" (e.g. "Claude's cooking is bloody amazing!") which one would rarely hear from a noble. He has difficulty keeping up the facade of nobility because he was not raised as a noble. He underestimates others as he thinks he is the greatest. He enjoys the power of a noble he obtained and in order to feel dominant, and in charge and control, he abuses others and makes them feel uncomfortable as a form of power, for his own satisfaction (e.g. he forces Elizabeth to dance with him in order to make Ciel miserable.)Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 6 His sadistic nature, bizarre promiscuity, and crude language stems from the sexual abuse he received shortly before contracting with Claude.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 1''Kuroshitsuji II'' anime, Episode 8 When Ciel and Alois first met at the masquerade ball, Alois is dressed as a female maid, and tricks Ciel into a different part of the house. Alois makes sadistic advances to make Ciel feel inferior such as licking his ear. However, Alois particularly directs the cruelty to Hannah and she is shown to be frightened by him. He is frequently abuses and demeans her, calling her a whore when he believes that she is trying to take someone else's attention away from him. Despite how he mistreated her, Hannah later admits that she has loved Alois the whole time and his attitude towards her changes completely; he accepts her loving him since he can no longer gain any acknowledgment he seeked from Claude. History The unofficial story is that shortly after he was born, Alois was kidnapped and his mother, in her deep grief, committed suicide, leaving his father to search for him alone. During his time spent kidnapped, Alois was kept as a slave in an unknown village. An event which occurred in this village left all the villagers dead, leaving Alois as the only survivor. Alois then returned with Claude and soon became the Trancy's household's lord after his father died under mysterious circumstances, an occurrence his uncle, Arnold, finds suspicious. It is divulged that he is actually Jim McCain, an orphan from the village. After everyone in the village died, including his little brother, Luka, Jim was taken in with a group of other boys by the Head of the Trancy Estate who committed pedophilia with them. While in captivity, Jim heard rumours about a fairy that grants wishes, and after following the instructions he was able to summon the spider demon, Claude. However after realizing he had no wish that he wanted granted, Claude told Jim to call for him when he finds a wish. Afterwards he is summoned by the monarch of Trancy and becomes Lord Trancy's favorite bedmate despite originally being called as having "dirty eyes" by him. Jim, parading as then on as Alois, Trancy's lost heir, receives favourable treatment such as fashionable clothes and more freedom in the mansion from the Earl, as shown by the scene where Alois gave audience to Claude in one of the household's tea rooms. During the meeting, Alois discovers that the person who is responsible for the strange deaths in the village was another demon, Sebastian Michaelis, during his contract before Ciel Phantomhive (this was later found out to be one of Claude's lies in order to gain Ciel's soul, the demon contracted with Luka to destroy the village was actually Hannah). Alois makes a contract with Claude to seek revenge against the person that killed his brother, by possessing Ciel, whose soul Sebastian has "a strange attachment to." When the head of Trancy dies, Alois becomes the new Earl and releases all the captive boys, vowing revenge on Sebastian. Anime's Synopsis Kuroshitsuji II Note: Events occurring in this season only pertains to the anime and do not constitute canon material. He is seen making a contract with Claude; the contract mark resides on Alois's tongue.The picture of his contract mark. At breakfast, he complains that a sunny-side-up egg seems pitiable, and spills wine on purpose to attract Hannah's attention. He then pretends he is hurt and screams, and he tells Hannah that it is not appropriate for a maid to look her lord in the eye. Then he sticks his fingers into Hannah's eye socket. He finds torturing and laughing at people enjoyable. As Arnold arrives, he greets him. He tells Arnold of when he was kidnapped as a child. When Arnold is about to go home, Alois scatters banknotes and land agreements onto the ground from the balcony, mocking his greed. Later, a traveler revealed to be Sebastian Michaelis arrives. Alois greets him seductively and tells Claude to allow the strange man to stay with them. Alois finds out that Sebastian had been hiding Ciel in his suitcase. Alois wants Ciel, but neither he nor Claude is able to catch up to him and Sebastian when they flee. Alois gets bored in picking a costume for his costume party and tells Hannah to strip so that he can wear her dress. He tries to put a dress on Claude, but his butler refuses. At the party, he disguises himself as a maid with long blond hair and tries to seduce Ciel. He takes Ciel's eyepatch and runs away. He gets angry when he sees that Ciel is unsatisfied. Alois holds a costume ball to persuade Ciel, Sebastian, and the Phantomhive household to come to the Trancy estate. Dressed as a demon/vampire, he lets his butler talk with Sebastian but tells him to settle the matter in ten minutes. Seeing Claude return with Sebastian alive, he wants to punish Claude but his butler refuses. Later, Alois makes Ciel angry by dancing with Elizabeth. He vows to "have" Ciel while Ciel vows to kill him. He duels with Ciel. He corners Ciel at first, but as the butlers arrive, he gets stabbed in his stomach and bleeds profusely. Alois is mocked by Ciel, who believes that Alois killed Ciel's parents. Alois tries to explain, telling Ciel that "we're both the same" and that he's being deceived by a demon, begging and crying as he holds onto Ciel's leg. Ciel is about to strike him dead when Claude finally stops him. In separating them, Claude inadvertently tastes Ciel's blood and nearly swoons in ecstasy; he does not help the wounded Alois, who vomits a gush of blood and says, "oh, you look as if you have seen maggots swimming in a pile of dung," before passing out.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 Alois's past as 'Jim McCain' is revealed; he was a slave to the head of the Trancy. He overhears his friends talking about summoning a fairy. He meets Claude and keeps in touch with him. When he enters a room as a slave to the former Trancy Head, he makes a wish, and Claude offers to form a contract. Back in the present, he is saved from Grell by Hannah, and crawls to a tree. Moments before he is killed, Alois reveals that Claude was the most important person to him in the world and clings to him in desperation but his soul is stolen from his body by Claude and stored within the Trancy ring - which Claude pockets after saying that Alois' soul will be of some use. Hannah is seen sticking her fingers to Alois's left eye after his body has been left beneath the tree by Claude, murmuring to his corpse something about his "wish". Although Alois doesn't make an appearance in this episode, it is shown that Claude's new intentions for Ciel Phantomhive, when Scotland Yard wrongly accused him of having a severe illness and took him to a mental institution, was to mix his memories with Alois, making Sebastian seem like he killed Ciel's parent's in the same fire Alois' (Jim's) brother, Luka, wished upon the village and had his soul taken. There was also a scene where a glimpse of Alois can be seen, but not his face - only for the end of the episode to reveal that it was actually one of the Triplets disguised as him to trick Ciel into running to a dead end, just to be wrongly (and purposefully) identified as Alois Trancy, according to Hannah.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 The ring Alois wore in life which also contains his soul is now being worn on Ciel's finger and his memories have been mixed in with Ciel's. In the latter of the episode, Hannah reveals to Ciel that she has within the back of her throat Alois's eye that was supposedly sucked out in episode 8. Ciel becomes horrified because he is able to see himself from the eyes view and then falls unconscious. But then he wakes and begins to climb a clock tower in front of the mansion. However, it is revealed that it's Alois's soul, taking control of Ciel's body.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 10 Alois Trancy's soul is still inside Ciel's body. Alois creates a maze in which Sebastian and Claude must solve to get to Ciel's body. Claude takes a head start because of his knowledge of Alois. Ciel's soul briefly breaks through and orders Sebastian to remain his butler until he has consumed his soul entirely, but Alois once again takes control of Ciel's body. Alois states how much he was attached to Claude and allows Claude to get every answer right in the maze of his heart. Upon learning that Claude murdered him in order to get to Ciel, Alois has an emotional breakdown. Hannah reveals of how Luka was contracted to her, and how he brought sympathy.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 He makes a new contract with Hannah after he realizes that both she and Luka have always loved him and in return he states that they are the people he should be loving and adds that everyone who never truly loved him should be annihilated. Before fainting he tells Claude that he wanted his love as at that time his heart was trapped in a cobweb. After Alois/Ciel are brought to a demon sanctuary with Hannah, Claude and Sebastian, Alois talks to Ciel as they wait for their butlers to finish dueling. It is shown in this episode that the wish he made with Hannah was for Ciel's soul to never get eaten, and for Alois to join Luka in Hannah's body. Alois is shocked and sad when Claude dies, and then disappears from Ciel's body, as Sebastian wins the duel. Hannah claims that he, Luka, her, and Claude, will be eternally happy in Nirvana as they are seen falling into a whirlpool.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 12 Quotes * "O lé!" * "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel." * (Referring to Claude) "Darkness. Darkness. Darkness envelopes me. But it's only you... I desire... I desire you!" * (To Hannah) "Hannah, don't you think eggs are pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities." * (To Ciel) "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. That's all it is." * (To Claude) "Then show me those eyes. Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of shit. Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. That day, those eyes. Those eyes that longed only for me, Claude." * "Claude, my heart was entwined in a spider web. You'll always be my Highness. I wanted your love." * (To Luka) "They should all die! All of them! Everything, annihilated!" * (To Ciel) "Oh, so you didn't want me to come piss with you?" * "He... smiled! Claude did. How... disgusting." Trivia *Alois is Ciel's polar opposite in their actions, emotions, thoughts and ways of completing their contract assigned tasks are different. Even their butlers are on completely different ends of the spectrum. *He shows his weaknesses and cries in front of his butler, whereas Ciel does not usually show his weaknesses and true emotions in front of most people, including his own butler, Sebastian. *According to Claude, Alois's favorite food is oily fish and chips. This may or may not be true, however, as Alois was purposely letting Claude win. *Despite his hatred of them, every single one of his servants are demons. He also looks at Claude (a demon) as a role model. *He is barely 13 cm taller than Ciel in the anime. *A running gag in the anime is Alois trying to get Claude to dance with or pay attention to him by saying "Ol''é''", only to end up with Claude mutely staring at or ignoring him. *It is hinted that he can speak Latin. *His birthday, November 5th, is Bonfire Night in the UK. *Luka is his little brother, but when he tells his story to the priest and Arnold he says that Luka's name was "Andrew" and that he was his childhood friend who he treated as his brother. *There's no proof that he is the real son of Lady Trancy and Former Trancy Head. *The reason Alois abuses Hannah is because he is actually afraid of her. Alois doesn't understand true kindness because the only one who ever loved him was his brother Luka. Alois said that Hannah creeped him out and that he could not figure out what she was thinking. According to the animators "you can't understand what you've never known" is being applied in this matter.Kuroshitsuji II's creators' interview *His Faustian contract is known to only appear when Claude is close to him. This may symbolize the fact that their bond is not as strong and stable as Ciel's and Sebastian's, which are there all the time. References Navigation pl:Alois Trancy de:Alois Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Nobles Category:Trancy Household